


Nature or Nurture

by NovaofMink



Category: Fruits Basket, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, dragon slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaofMink/pseuds/NovaofMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king is dying and Aomine has been sent in search of the only thing that can save him.  Dragon's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nature or Nurture

Aomine shivered in his heavy cloak. There was a thick layer of snow covering the trail, the branches above were weighed down with it. Somehow, clumps seemed to keep finding their way down his neck. He flexed his hands in annoyance wondering if he would ever get feeling back. It would be damn hard to hold a basketball with numb fingers. Tucking his hands back under his arms, he trudged on.

He had been forced to leave his horse at the bottom of the mountain. The snow was too thick and he didn’t have a way to feed and care for the animal. Hell, soon he would be wondering how he was going to care for himself. The mountain side was a complete mystery and he felt like he had been walking in circles for days.

Curses slipped past chapped lips, his mouth had really gotten him into it this time. What had he been thinking promising the king he would kill a dragon? Sure the king was dying and the only thing his doctor said could save him was dragon blood, but still. Why had be bragged so much to the other knights that he could do a better job single-handedly, then the group of them together? Now here he was having to prove it.

The big problem was no one had seen a dragon in years. There was no doubt that they existed, but they resided in the high mountains after being driven from the plains by humans decades ago. So far he had barely seen normal game much less something as rare as a dragon.

Steam puffed in front of his face as he sighed. Turning from the trail before him, wide path horizonal to the peak, he decided to try a goat path that led up the mountain instead.

 

Hours later, Aomine glared at the setting sun. He wasn’t looking forward to spending another night, with nothing to show for his efforts. No fresh game this day, so he would have to dig into his swiftly dwindling supplies, or go hungry.

Just as he was resigning himself to making camp in another bed of snow, a light caught his eye. Could it be a fire? Was there another person up here?

Deciding to take a chance, he moved toward the light. 

He didn’t know how long he walked, but the light didn’t seem to be getting any closer. “Where the fuck are you?” he asked the darkness. 

Finally, he reached the flickering flame of a torch attached to the side of the mountain. It was mounted next to a cave. Aomine approached as quietly as possible. Knee high snow didn’t allow for much in the way of stealth.

Looking inside he could see another torch deeper in the cave. The snow stopped abruptly at the entrance. He glanced around, but didn’t see anyone else. Carefully he stepped inside, leaving snowy footprints behind. Once he was about ten feet in the temperature was definitely warmer. Pushing back his hood he pondered the torches. Who lit them? Why were they out in the middle of nowhere?

He approached the second flame only to see a third flickering in the darkness. Where did it lead? Should he make camp or follow the flames?

Thinking about his sparse supplies he decided to see if there were any people at the end of the torch trail. 

As he moved through the cave he noticed that there weren’t any other caves leading off. The walls and ceiling were smooth, he began to wonder if this cave was natural or built. Suddenly he came to a hault, a wall was in front of him. Off to the far left side there was a small opening. He could see another torch on the other side, but the passage was about 15 feet long and very narrow. He was forced to remove his shield and sword. Strapping them to his pack he pulled it along behind him. Flattening himself against the wall, he was just able to shuffle in sideways. Luckily the walls were still smooth and allowed him to slide through without banging his head or snagging his pack.

Finally reaching the other side, he put his items back on, grumbling to himself. It had been a long day and he was finally getting tired of walking. If there were people here, he would find them tomorrow, he thought as he trudged on. One more torch and he was done.

Only, he didn’t see a torch. Sunlight shown through the exit from the cave.

“Did I walk through the whole damn mountain?”

He stared out in awe. The setting sun shown on a large vally, ringed on three sides by soaring mountain peaks. The west opened on the sea, allowing the sun’s rays to remain up till the last moment it was in the sky.

It was beautiful, but what amazed him the most was the color. The valley was green. Warm air brushed his face, bringing the smell of flowers and tilled earth. Below lights started appearing in windows, a village nestled just beyond the trees.

He now easily had another hour of daylight. There should be no problem reaching the village before nightfall. No trail led from the cave, but the slope was gentle and the section of trees not wide.

Aomine’s energy was renewed at the thought of a bed and decent meal. He shucked his thick coat and strapped it to his pack. Not wasting any time, he hurried toward the village.

 

 

The last rays were just painting the sky when Aomine arrived in the village. Most businesses were closed for the evening, but there was one establishment that was brightly lit and had the sound of merry making. The sign above the door said “Seirin”. Stepping inside he knew he had found the right place. A knight’s life is made of training and drinking and little else. He knew a pub when he saw one.

It was loud and boisterous, most of the tables were full. Young men with plates of food and mugs of ale weaved in and out of the crowd. The smell from the kitchen wafted over him and he immediately started to salivate.

Aomine let the door close behind him and a waiter with clear gray eyes glanced his way, a smile freezing on his lips. This caused the table he was serving to turn and see what was going on. Soon the entire room was silent and staring at him.

It wasn’t anything new to him, but Aomine still felt his temper rise. His whole life he had been stared at, his coloring, height, and strength had always made him the odd man out. Internally, he cursed himself for still letting this shit get to him. Externally he glared at the room.

A small woman spoke from behind the bar. “Hello,” she sounded loud in the silent room, “welcome to Seirin. Won’t you have a seat?”

The crowd took this as their signal to turn back to their food and conversation slowly picked up.

Aomine took a seat at the bar. The woman returned to pouring drinks, “Sorry about that,” she said putting a couple mugs on a tray. She wiped her hands on a rag, turning her attention to him. “We don’t get many strangers here.”

He silently wondered if that was her way of saying he looked strange. The old resentment was getting ready to over flow when a plate of food appeared before him. “I’m Riko,” the woman said placing a mug beside the plate. “This is my place.”

Aomine decided he could be angry later and dug into the curry. He suppressed a moan, it was hot and delicious. The best food he had tasted in a long time. He didn’t stop shoveling until the plate was clean. The empty plate disappeared and was immediately replaced by a second. He didn’t know how they were doing that, but he didn’t really care. Eating the second with similar gusto, but taking more time to savor each bite. “I hope the cook has big breasts, because I’m going to marry her.” Aomine said quietly to his food.

“So,” Riko asked, “Where are you from?”

“Touou,” he said, completely oblivious to the rice flying as spoke around his food.

Riko frowned, “Touou? Touou?” she said to herself. “Hey Junpei, where is Touou?”

A man wearing glasses at the other end of the bar, paused placing clean mugs on a shelf. “Its on the southern end of the continent. Carved out a section of jungle about 70 years ago. Still pretty young, but their kings have been ambitious.”

“A jungle!” Riko turned back to Aomine, “that sounds dangerous.”

“D-don’t th-they have l-lions and tigers there?” asked an obviously nervous man on the stool next to him. The brunette was visibly shaking at the thought.

Aomine snorted, “Nah, just panthers and jaguars.”

The joke didn’t calm the man at all, but he could hear snickers from nearby patrons. There was more than one pair of ears listening to his conversation.

“So... I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name.” Riko said.

“Aomine.”

“So, what brings you here Aomine?”

He knocked back the rest of his ale, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Slamming the mug down with a loud thump, he grinned at the bartender. “I’m looking for dragons.” The room went silent again, but Aomine didn’t bother to look around. “Have you seen any?”

The room burst into laughter. Riko grinned right back at him. “Why do you want dragons?”

“It’s a long story, but the short of it is the king is sick and needs dragon blood.”

“And that will cure him?”

Aomine shrugged. “Hell if I know. His doctor says his only hope is dragon’s blood. So, I’m here to get some.”

“You're going to ask a dragon for its blood?”

This time Aomine laughed. “Hell no. I’m not here to talk to a dragon. I’m here to kill a dragon.”

 

 

\----------------------

 

Aomine sat in a chair alone in the now empty bar trying to piece to together exactly what had just happened.

One minute he was having a conversation with the bartender Riko next he was in a fight with a large red haired guy. The dude came charging out of the kitchen. Always up for a good fight Aomine had stood up to meet him. The fool didn’t know who he was dealing with. No one beat him in a fight; he was always the fastest and strongest. When the enraged man threw a punch, he had reached up to grab the fist.

Something had gone wrong then. Instead of stopping the fist, it had kept coming.

Then everything went black. Aomine rubbed his sore hand absently while he tried to think. There had been voices.

Taiga-kun  
Go get  
I’ll kill him  
Interesting  
Doesn’t know  
My friends  
Find them  
No one  
Leave him

 

He couldn’t make heads or tails of the conversation. The room had been empty when he opened his eyes. He had pulled himself into a chair to get his bearings. Rubbing his face in frustration, he pulled his hand away with a hiss. The side of his face hurt like a bitch and his fingers ached like he’d smashed it into something. Then realization hit him. “That Fucking Bastard!” Aomine roared. He’d been punched with his own hand!

Next time he saw that red haired jerk, he was going to kick his ass.

He was just getting up to go look for the bastard when the front door opened, admitting Riko Junpei and a green haired man.

“Aomine,” Riko said, “This is Shintaro-sama, he’s our doctor.”

“I don’t need a-

“Sit!” Shintaro dropped a black bag on the table. “Be quiet.” He grabbed Aomine’s face in a tight grip and started examining the damage. 

Aomine bit back a pained noise as fingers like steel twisted his head this way and that. Cold green eyes starred down at him. It gave him the creeps. He had the impression the dude would just as soon snap his neck as treat the wound.

“No damage to the eye. Bruising and swelling should be treated with cool compresses.”

Aomine stretched his neck in relief when the doctor released him.

A hiss of pain did escape when the damn doctor grabbed his hand. There was no compassion or sympathy as his hand was poked and prodded. When the center finger was bent backward, pain shot down his arm. “Shit!” Aomine cried, yanking his hand away. “Get the fuck away from me!” He cradled the arm against his chest.

Shintaro let it go, not reacting to the outburst. “Most likely sprained, but possible fracture; avoid using it for a few days. If the pain remains come to my office and we will do a casting.” He opened his bag and pulled out a little black pouch. Carefully he laid three green blade like leaves on the table. “Chew these to help you sleep.”

With swift movements he had the bag repacked and headed for the door. He stopped and bowed at Riko, which she returned.

“Thank you, Shintaro-sama.”

The doctor nodded and left.

Riko turned to Aomine with an awkward smile. “Sorry about this,” she apologized. “Tiaga is very protective of... well all of us. He won’t attack you again.”

Aomine snorted. “He better not, I’ll be ready for him next time.”

Junpei raised an eyebrow and gave a sidelong glance at Riko, but didn’t say anything.

Aomine glowered. Those assholes didn’t think he could take one guy? Sure he was big, but Aomine could have dodged that punch if he wanted to. Next time, things would be different. He fully intended to be swinging first.

Riko cleared her throat, “anyway, Nijitani doesn’t have any inns. So, we have arranged for a family to let you stay with them.”

Where the hell was he? What kind of place had no inns?

Gathering his pack, he followed Riko out the door. 

Outside it was full dark, but the streets were illuminated by lanterns. It made the village look warm and inviting. A complete divergence from his experience so far.

He could see Shintaro. The doctor had his hand on a man’s shoulder talking quietly into his ear. The man nodded and Shintaro patted his shoulder before moving on.

The man came toward them. As he got closer Aomine could see he had bright blue hair, blue eyes, and an unfortunate bang hanging in his face that Aomine could never have tolerated.

“Aomine, this is Touma.” Riko introduced. “Touma and his wife will be lending you a room.”

Touma held out his hand, “Its a pleasure to meet you Aomine.”

“Uh, thanks,” Aomine said, shaking his hand.

“Good night Riko, Junpei.” Touma said, turning away. “If you will come with me Aomine.”

Aomine shrugged and followed.

 

\-----------------

Aomine stopped just over the threshold, staring. There were books everywhere. This was obviously the living area; a couch, two chairs, a low table, and a fireplace. The walls were lined with books, floor to ceiling. There were even stacks behind the furniture and on the table.

He would admit, only to himself, that the written word was the one thing in life he found truly intimidating. 

Touma saw him staring and smiled, “forgive the clutter, I collect books.” He gazed around the room fondly. “My wife says we may have to build another room just to get them out of the way, but I really like having them within easy reach.” He looked back at Aomine, “feel free to read any you like.”

Panic started inching up Aomine’s spine. No one cared if a street kid knew how to read or write. The baker’s wife (where he used to steal bread) had taken pity on him and taught him to write his name. To this day, that was all he knew.

Touma continued, not seeming to notice his guest’s paralyis. “Let me show you to your room.” They went down a short hallway and stepped through the open door at the end.

It was a small room, the walls were a pale blue, a bed was pushed up in the corner, taking up most of the wall under a window. A woman was tucking a sheet around the mattress. The other contents of the room, a dresser, a chest and a crib were pushed against the other wall, under a shelf of colorful books.

Aomine eyed the crib with distaste. He didn’t really care for children. The thought of sharing a room with one turned his stomach. He could just as easily camp outside in the soft grass. At least he wouldn’t have to listen to babies crying.

“Kayura,” Touma said softly.

The woman reluctantly turned from the bed.

“Aomine, this is my wife Kayura.”

The woman was slightly shorter than Touma with waist length blue hair and matching eyes. She was giving him a look he didn’t understand, but he was too preoccupied to really pay attention.

He pointed at the crib, “Am I supposed to be sharing a room with a kid?” he asked bluntly.

Kayura immediately burst into tears.

Aomine’s jaw dropped and he started waving his hands in the air. What did he do? He had no idea what to do with a crying woman. Forget the books, this was way worse. He’ll share the room with a herd of kids, just to stop the tears. Hell, he’d go sleep in the snow again.

She ran from the room and Aomine just stood there not sure what to do.

Touma sighed, looking at Aomine with sad resigned eyes. “Sorry.”

“N-no, I-I-” Aomine sputtered.

Touma raised his hand. “No, its okay.” He sighed again, before continuing. “This was going to be our son’s room, but,” a pained look flashed across his face, “we lost him before he was born.”

Aomine felt like a total shit.

\----------------------

The bed was soft and warm. Aomine’s body cried in relief at not having to lay on the cold hard ground. He should have been able to sleep like a baby.

That was the problem.

This was a dead baby’s room. 

He lay awake most of the night, just waiting for the ghost of the room’s true owner to come for him.

Aomine tried to distract himself. Riko admitted that there are dragons here. Now he just had to find one. 

One dragon.

Then he was out of here.

 

\--------------------

Aomine was up and dressed as the first rays of light touched the valley.

Touma was sitting at the kitchen table, a pile of eggs, bacon, and sausage before him. He looked up from the book he was reading and waved Aomine to a seat. “Have some breakfast. Would you like coffee?”

“Sure.”

Aomine grabbed a plate and dug in. His stomach was delighting in two good meals in a row. It didn’t compare to the curry from the previous evening, but it was doubtful much could.

Touma went back to reading and breakfast passed in companionable silence. 

Aomine hadn’t noticed last night, but Touma appeared to be about his age. He spoke and held himself like a man much older. Kayura was no where to be seen, but he assumed she didn’t wish to see him again. He stood, “Thank you for the meal and a place to sleep last night.”

Touma sat his book to the side, but did not stand. He watched Aomine with curious reserved eyes. “The room is yours for as long as you remain.”

Nervously, Aomine scratched the back of his head. “I don’t think that is a good idea.”

“Don’t worry about my wife.” Touma said calmly. “She wants you to stay, even if it causes her some pain. Trust me, she would be more hurt if you left because of her.”

That floored him, how could she not only want to see him, but want him to remain in her house? He didn’t really want to stay in that haunted room, but now he would cause the woman to cry more if he stayed away. Fine, whatever, he could get by with just a little sleep on a soft bed. Maybe he and the ghost could make friends.

“Okay, thanks.” Aomine agreed. “So, Touma, where would I find a dragon?”

“Oh, they’re around,” Touma replied. “But they don’t like to show themselves and they know you are coming.”

Aomine frowned, “How do they know about me?”

Touma pointed at his sword, “It reeks of magic.”

Aomine touched his sword, it tingled at the touch, as it always had. “It was enchanted, so it could cut through dragon scale. Its called ‘Ryukatto’”

“People are very sensitive to magic here and dragons even more so.” Touma rose, “I do not wish you luck in your hunting.” He walked to the door, but stopped to look back. “Return safe.” He said, before leaving the house.

For a few moments Aomine stood uncomfortably in the empty kitchen.

What was wrong with these people? Why didn’t they want him to kill a dragon? It was a dragon for fucks sake.

\-----------------

 

Aomine walked through the village. It was bustling and alive this morning. All the businesses were open, he could smell bread baking and the smoke from a forge. It really looked like most any town. Except for the color. Now he understood, Riko had not been surprised by his appearance. The people of this village came in all sorts of colors, shapes, and sizes. Hell, he practically blended in.

Everyone was nice if unhelpful. Most who saw him smiled politely and he did his best not to glare too much. They seemed happy to see him.

A little girl with pink pigtails ran by him. She stopped, turned to him, pulling her eyelid down and sticking out her tongue. Then she was running away. He frowned after her, okay, not everyone.

Still, that was far better than how his own people treated him. He was a fucking knight for the crown. He served the king personally, but the people of Touou looked at him like a freak. They did everything short of spit on him. These people didn’t know him, but he was welcome. In his home he was a leper.

He spotted Riko standing in front of the butchers.

“Yo, Riko.”

She looked up at him with a smile. “Hello, Aomine.”

“Watcha’ doin’?”

“Just some shopping for my cook.”

Aomine looked around with interest, hoping to catch a glimpse. “Oh yeah, is she here? I’d like to meet her.”

Riko laughed, covering her mouth. “I don’t think the two of you would get along. You both have very strong personalities.”

“Hmph,” Aomine said, “I like a girl with some fire.”

“Well, you have the fire part right at least.” Riko’s eye twinkled merrily. “Stop by for dinner, I’ll save a stool for you.” She grabbed her package and headed for the bar.

 

\-------------------------

That evening Aomine found himself back in the bar, on the same stool. He kept a wary eye on the kitchen door, but otherwise enjoyed himself. Riko and Junpei ran the bar, serving drinks and entertaining their clients with their snarky conversation. The guy sitting next to him, a big guy with huge hands, said the two of them had been dancing around being a couple for years. Everyone knew they would end up together, except the two of them of course.

Food again seemed to appear out of nowhere, but he didn’t pay it any mind. It was good, but not the same as the night before. He mentally shrugged. Last night he had been dying of hunger, anything might have tasted like mana at that moment.

Riko noticed Aomine’s glances at the kitchen.

“Don’t worry,” she said, when she saw him look for the hundredth time.

“About what? I’m not worried about anything.”

She shook her head, but didn’t argue. “Tiaga isn’t working tonight.”

“Good for him.” Aomine said.

Junpei walked over and handed him an envelope. “You forgot these last night.”

Aomine opened it and saw the three leaves Shintaro had given him. “Thanks.” Maybe he could use them to get some sleep in the haunted house.

He stayed until “Seirin” closed for the night. It was probably rude to stay away all day and most of the night, but he really wasn’t looking forward to another night staring at that crib.

When he finally made it back to Touma’s house, he was half hoping the door would be locked. Unfortunately, it opened quietly. He made his way to his room determined to chew a leaf and sleep as quickly as possible.

He stepped into the room and was disoriented for a moment. The chest and crib were gone, the shelf cleaned off.

Aomine felt a little bad. He was relieved to not have the reminders of who this room had been intended for, but at the same time sorry that they had to remove their child’s things. How long ago had it been? Was the wound still fresh or had they been holding on to the items for a while?

Shaking of the morbid thoughts he stripped down, grabbed a leaf and climbed between the clean sheets.

Biting down on the leaf, Aomine had been expecting a bitter flavor, something that always seemed to accompany medicine, but the taste was almost sweet. He sucked a the plant, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

He’d spent the day exploring the forest to the north of the village. It was small, but had plenty of game. Which was ironic considering he had no need to hunt now. He would head farther up the valley to the east tomorrow. It was steeper and had its own array of hills and mountains.

 

\-------------

 

Aomine’s days settled into a routine. He spent the day out hunting and his evenings at “Seirin”. The crowd now welcomed him as one of the regulars. Often he sat at the bar talking with Riko, but occasionally he would be at a table with Teppei (the dude with big hands). He was a farmer; Kouki, Hiroshi, Koichi (who worked for him), tended to sit with them too. Shun was in charge of wait staff, but always brought their ale personally.

Lucky for him “Seirin” was the perfect place to collect gossip. He was starting to learn about the more colorful characters in Nijitani. The giant Atushi and Tatsuya ran the bakery. Ryota and Ayame had a barbershop Boutique. His host Touma was a teacher/Astrologer and his best friend Shuu was the blacksmith. He hadn’t seen Shintaro since the first evening. According to Riko, the doctor rarely left his office.

So, when he showed up at his usual time, he was surprised to see “Seirin” empty. He stepped back outside and noticed the street was acutally a little busy for this late. 

Fortunately he saw Kouki hurrying by. “Yo! Kouki!”

Kouki stopped, “Hey Aomine.”

“Where is everyone?”

Kouki tilted his head in confusion, “Its Saturday.”

Aomine raised his eyebrows questioningly, “So?”

“Everyone is at the game.”

“What game?”

Kouki grinned, “Come on, you’ll see. I’m already late and don’t want to miss anymore.”

Aomine easily kept pace with the shorter man. What in the world could have the entire town gathered together?

They came to a large barn in the center of town. Aomine had passed it several times, but just thought it was for storage, since no one seemed to come or go from it.

Outside had been quiet, but once they entered the sound was amazing. People were cheering enthusiastically for the men on the court. He followed Kouki almost blindly as they made their way to an empty seat on a raised bench. Aomine couldn’t take his eyes off the action. No one had to tell him what was going on.

Basketball.

Aomine recognized most of the players. The bastard Taiga and another red head he didn’t know, faced off against Ryota, Shintaro, and Atushi. The play was amazing, he’d never seen anything like it. Atushi was a massive wall under the net. Shintaro seemed to make shots from anywhere. Ryota was crazy fast, but Taiga was right with him the whole way. 

Aomine had to cheer for Ryota’s team (he didn’t really appreciate the squealing blonde), since The Bastard Taiga was on the other team. It did seem a little unfair, to have three such amazing players against two, but the way the smaller red head made the ball move was insane. The damn thing turned corners and always found its way to Taiga at the net.

As he watched the ball fly around the court, all he wanted was to be down there. His fingers itched to wrap around the ball. The fuckers at Touou should see this. They constantly belittled his love of ‘a child's game’. No child ever played like that. The play was intense and over way too soon for Aomine.

Somehow the red heads managed to pull it out, winning by a single basket. 

Kouki cheered turning to Aomine. “Wasn’t Tetsuya amazing?”

“Is Tetsuya the shorter red-head?”

“No!” Kouki said horrified. “That is Seijuro-sama” Aomine didn’t understand why Kouki blushed saying that. “Tetsuya was the one doing the passing between Taiga and Seijuro-sama”

Aomine looked back on the court, but the players had already left.

“I didn’t see anyone else on the court.”

“That’s okay,” Kouki said, “ I’ve known Tetsuya so long, sometimes I forget that not everyone can see him like we do.”

“Is the guy invisible?” Aomine asked as they left the arena.

Kouki laughed, “When he wants to be.”

“Point him out to me som-” Aomine was cut of by a mud-ball in the face.

“Hiro!” Kouki yelled.

Aomine barely saw through the mud a blonde haired kid run off down the street. He spit mud, and wiped furiously at his face. “Son of a Bitch! What the hell is wrong with the kids in this town?!” It wasn’t first time he’d had a run in with a child. Usually they just exchanged nasty faces. This was the first one to attack him.

“I’m sorry Aomine,” Kouki apologized. “There a little mad at you right now.”

“What the hell did I do?” Stupid kids, he hadn’t liked them when he was one and he didn’t see his opinion changing any time soon.

“Um...” Kouki scratched at the back of his head and looked around for help. Luckily, Riko and Junpei chose that moment to show up.

“Since you started hunting, we are keeping everyone close to town.” Junpei said matter-of-factly.

Riko nodded in agreement. “The kids are getting restless, they are used to having the run of the valley.”

Aomine was pissed, mostly at himself. It hurt that everyone was just waiting for him to leave. He’d been getting comfortable here, but this wasn’t his home, he needed to get back to Touou. Who knew how long the king had left. When had he started fooling himself that he was wanted anywhere? People only wanted what they could get out him.

“All I need is one fucking dragon and I’m out of your hair.” Aomine said, stomping off toward Touma’s.

Starting tomorrow, he wasn’t coming back to town. There were dragons out there and he was going to find them.

 

\---------------------

 

It took three days camping out in the hills, but it finally happened.

At noon, Aomine lay down to take a nap under a willow. He was awakened by the sound of thrashing nearby. Aomine sat up frowning in confusion. The meadow had been very quiet each time he had slept here before. There was a hiss and snap followed by a yip and thumping.

Carefully he peaked through the trailing limbs. Two yellow creatures were wrestling with each other. Lean bodies, small leather wings, glittering scales, serpentine necks, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. 

Dragons. 

He’d finally found fucking dragons. Silently, Aomine freed his sword from his scabbard. Leaving his pack, but strapping on his shield, he moved a quietly as possible toward the creatures. 

Aomine was a little disappointed, the stories he had heard had been greatly exaggerated. Dragons were supposed to be big, these were no bigger than young cows. Looking at the size of the wings, there was no way they could fly. He should have known the other knights completely lied to make themselves look good.

One dragon was slightly larger and darker than the other. They were chasing each other around the clearing. The smaller one ran, but the larger stepped on its tale. It spun around and hissed, then pounced on the larger dragon nipping at its neck.

He was about fifteen feet away when they noticed him.

With an angry hiss the larger one came to stand between Aomine and the smaller. It spread its wings, arched its neck, and opened its mouth revealing the double rows of teeth. Brown eyes glared at him. It roared, but Aomine can feel the bluff in it. He’d faced wild boars more frightening than this over grown lizard.

Aomine lifted his sword, slightly bent his knees, preparing to charge. One swift strike and he would take the dragon’s head.

Just as he released the tension in his muscles and sprang forward, a cloud blotted out the sun. The dragons fell into deep shadow. The ground shook beneath his feet, causing him to stumble. Aomine stabbed his sword into the ground to keep from falling.

When he looked back up, he was staring into the mouth of a dragon not two feet away, but the teeth were as long as himself. He could have walked down the corridor of its throat without ducking his head. 

This time when the roar came, it was deafening. Aomine was blown back, losing his sword, and landing awkwardly on his back. He looked up and up, as the head reared back. An enormous red dragon stood before him. Red eyes burned with fury, it would kill him. Aomine knew this without doubt, his death was in those eyes.

Aomine had no intention of dying like a turtle on his back. Climbing back to his feet he charged froward, snatching up his sword where it had fallen a few feet from him and braced to fight. Fear coiled in his gut. He had a weapon that would damage it, but how would he deliver a killing blow to something the size of a small mountain? It might kill him, but he was going to cause it pain first. He glared up at the beast. He might be scared, but damned if he would show it.

The dragon’s lips pulled back in a snarl, glistening fangs on full display. It lunged forward, snapping at him. 

Only the distance separating them gave him time to react. It was fast, but you could only cover 100 feet so fast. Aomine swung, but the dragon pulled back and the sword whistled harmlessly inches from its snout. 

He was so focused on the teeth, he didn’t notice the tail until it crashed into him, sending him flying.

Aomine sat up, his world spinning. Sword and shield gone, he couldn’t see them nearby. He felt the ground shiver and heard the booming sound of steps as the dragon approached. Desperately, he looked around for any kind of weapon. Nothing, just short green grass. Absently he noted that the little yellow dragons were gone.

He attempted to get to his feet, but fell back to his knees. He could feel blood running down his temple. Still dazed, but refusing to die a coward. He stared up, staring into those burning eyes defiantly.

Fire licked around the dragon’s lips. Nostrils flared wide as is sucked in a mighty breath.

Then the sky fell.

A piece of the sky landed in front of Aomine. Confused, he stared at the light blue expanse blocking his view of the red dragon. 

A tail slithered through the grass at his knees.

Another dragon. It stood on its hind legs, wings stretched wide, sheilding Aomine from the dragon’s fiery breath.

What was going on?

The new dragon was only half the size of the red, but still much larger than Aomine. The red roared, but the blue did not waver.

Aomine had been ready to die and faced it head on, but what happened next took the strength from him. He sat down hard on his heels, jaw agape in surprise.

The dragon spoke.

He didn’t understand the words, but the sound was gentle and firm. The red’s response was angry and filled with the snapping of jaws.

They conversed for a minute, till finally the red let out another roar, this one of frustration. The ground shuddered as it launched into the air. Red eyes glared at him furiously before speeding off into the sky.

Aomine attention went back to the blue. It turned its long neck to look down at him from over its shoulder. Carefully, it settled back on four feet, watching Aomine. Sky blue eyes looked him over. Once it was satisfied with whatever it saw, it gave Aomine a polite nod, than it too took to the air.

He tried to follow it with his eyes, but once it was free from the ground, it disappeared. The red was only a distant speck in the sky.

Shaking from the experience, Aomine climbed to his feet, and began searching the field for his things.

Dragons spoke. They could communicate. Why hadn’t anyone told him? They were supposed to be these great slathering beasts. Monsters that killed without remorse.

Once he had gathered all his things, he dropped to the ground beneath the willow again. Leaning exhausted against the trunk.

Aomine may not have gone to school, the only thing he had ever been taught was to fight and drink, but he wasn’t stupid.

He had tried to kill a couple of children and an adult had come to their rescue. It made perfect sense. What he didn’t understand is why he had been saved? He had come to murder dragons.

Murder.

Aomine said the word to himself, accepting that that is what he had been planning to do. When you deliberately destroy intelligent life, it is murder.

Exhausted, mentally and physically, Aomine let himself slip into unconsciousness, guarded by the branches of the willow.

 

\------------------

 

Aomine awoke to a pain in his neck. I must have slept on it wrong he thought. He blinked up at the swaying branches, the leaves were reflecting a reddish light. It must be getting close to evening.

He attempted to sit up, but groaned in pain. His body hurt all over! What had hit him?

Aomine shot up then and immediately grabbed at his aching back. A dragon! He had fought a dragon. It had been huge and amazing to look at. Or would have been if it hadn’t been trying to kill him. Nothing he had been told could have prepared him for it.

He stared at the grass at his feet, trying to wrap his mind around what he now knew. There was no way he was killing a dragon.

They had their own language. Which meant they communicated, had emotions, relationships and intelligence. Perhaps Riko hadn’t been joking when she asked if he was going to speak with a dragon.

“What am I going to do?” Aomine asked aloud, running fingers through his hair.

“For starters-,”

Aomine spun around at the sound, straining his already abused back. He hissed in pain.

Leaning casually against the willow, book in hand, sat Touma.

“-you should come back.” Touma said.

Aomine turned back to stare at his feet, “I found dragons.”

“Are you okay?” Touma asked. His voice was even and calm as always.

“I fought one, but I’d have died if another dragon hadn’t saved my life.”

Touma was silent for a moment, “I know.”

Aomine wanted to jerk his head around again, but instead he moved slowly to meet Touma’s gaze. “How do you know?”

“We have known him a long time. He made sure I knew where to find you.”

“You knew they spoke?” Aomine asked, feeling a little betrayed.

“Of course.”

Touma’s complete calm was really starting to get on Aomine’s nerves.

“Why the fuck didn’t you say so?” Aomine spat angrily.

Touma watched him carefully, “Would it have mattered?”

“Of course it matters!” Aomine was really angry now. What kind of person did they think he was? “It would be like killing a person! I’m not a murderer!”

A sad smile curled Touma’s lips, “It hasn’t stopped humans before.”

“They must not have understood-”

“Of course they did!” Touma snapped, his calm breaking for the first time. “Humans have murdered dragons of hundreds of years. What do you even know about dragons?”

Instinctively Aomine wanted to snap back, to defend himself and other humans. But he stopped short. What did he know? “Nothing,” he said softly, “nothing at all.”

Touma sighed, “Its getting dark, let’s go home.”

As Aomine stood, he sucked in a deep breath. Pain shot down his legs. He placed his hands on his knees and just breathed for a few seconds. When most of the pain subsided, he turned to host.

Touma had his shield pack and sword. He started to walk away and Aomine slowly followed.

“Touma,” Aomine asked, “do you know about dragons?”

“Yes,” Touma replied.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, the short answer is, you didn’t ask.”

\--------------

Aomine noticed as they arrived to town, the people were giving them a wide berth. They didn’t meet his gaze or gave Touma sympathetic looks, then hurried away.

Shit. He was used to being treated like this in Touou, but it hurt a lot more here.

He decided to stop looking, just concentrating on his feet till they reached Touma’s home. As they entered the house, he saw Kayura step from the kitchen. Her eyes were red and puffy. Even as he watched her eyes filled with tears. Would she ever look at him and not cry?

“Touma,” she sobbed and rushed toward them.

She threw her arms around Aomine and cried into his chest.

Aomine couldn’t move. No one had hugged him before. He looked desperately at Touma, what should he do?

Touma gently rubbed Kayura’s back, speaking softly. “Its okay, I told you I’d bring him home.”

Kayura nodded, slowly pulling away. She wiped at her eyes, giving Aomine a watery smile. “I made dinner and Shintaro-sama will be by to make sure you are alright.”

“I- I-,” Aomine didn’t know what to say, no one ever worried about him.

Touma gave a small smile, “the proper response is ‘Thank you’.”

“Thank you.” Aomine said and watched Kayura’s smile get a little firmer.

\------------

Aomine found it difficult to eat normally with Kayura watching him. It was as if she were afraid he would disappear if she blinked. But at the same time he didn’t really mind. The way she fluttered around him, taking care of him, he imagined it was what having a mother might have felt like.

“So, uh, Kayura,” Aomine said, “Do you know dragons as well?”

Kayura looked at Touma and once he nodded, she turned back to Aomine. “Yes, everyone in Nijitani is connected to dragons in some way.”

“So, I pretty much alienated everybody.”

She reached out and touched his hand. “No, some of us understand, we aren’t angry with you.”

“It’s true,” Touma added, “many are angered by what you did, but most are willing to forgive. Very few of us can say we don’t regret something we’ve done in our lives. I know I can’t.”

Kayura nodded.

Aomine frowned, “What did you do?”

She turned a little pale, her eyes again going to Touma. Kayura looked nervous, but the look Touma gave her was full of heat and she blushed. He smiled at her, “That is a long story for another day.”

There was a knock at the door and Kayura hurried to answer it.

She came back quickly, “Shintaro-sama is here.”

Aomine arose from the table, “Thank you for the meal.”

Kayura smiled and began to clear the table.

He and Touma went into the living room.

\--------------

Aomine was leaning with his hands pressed against the door, while Shintaro poked and prodded his abused back.

“Does dragon’s blood really heal?” he asked, trying to distract himself from the sharp fingers digging into his spine.

“Of course,” Shintaro replied.

“Its not that simple,” Touma said, “even if you had succeeded in killing a dragon. The blood would have killed the king, not saved him.”

“Why?” Aomine hissed through a stab of pain.

“The blood of a dead dragon is extremely toxic. It is poisonous even to dragons.” Shintaro made each factual statement somehow sound angry and irritated.

“To heal, the dragon must give the blood willingly. A little will heal, more will dramatically pro-long life and gain immunity to disease, enough and they will live as long as a dragon.”

Shintaro had a tight grip on Aomine’s head, not allowing his jaw much movement, but he still managed to ask, “Do dragons give blood often?”

“No.” Shintaro said and snapped Aomine’s neck.

The loud crack filled the room, freaking Aomine out. Honestly, he wondered why he wasn’t dead. It took a moment for him to realize his back didn’t hurt anymore. He twisted his head back and forth. A grin suffused his face, he felt better than he had before the fight.

“Wow, thanks Shin-chan.”

Shintaro glared at him, gathered his items and left in a huff.

Aomine sat on the couch next to Touma.

“When do dragons give their blood?”

Touma leaned back and watched him, with the same careful expression he always had. Aomine felt like he was always being judged and the out come would decide what Touma would say.

“Usually, because they feel some kind of connection to the person.”

“Why? Why not heal everyone who is hurt or dying?”

“Two major reasons; one most humans hate dragons and two it binds the dragon to that person for life.”

“Binds?”

Touma nodded, “even the smallest amount of blood, gives part of the dragon’s life force. The more blood consumed the closer the tie to the dragon. If the human dies, the dragon feels it. If the dragon dies, everyone who is bound to him dies as well.”

Aomine thought about it for a while before the true implication of what Touma said started to sink in. “If I had killed a dragon, would people in town have died?”

“Yes.” Touma replied. “Everyone in Nijitani is tied to a dragon in some way.”

Aomine let his head fall on the back of the couch. “Why did he save me?”

“Because, we believe you are a good person and you have already proven we were right.”

\-------------

Aomine lie in bed just staring at the ceiling thinking.

So far one piece of information had been right. The dragons fled to the north, to get away from humans. Somehow he had found a magical valley filled with the creatures and their blood bound people. Those people were called Kyokubu.

He had no idea how many dragons lived in the valley, but Touma had assured him that there were many. Where did they all call home? The red dragon had been massive, where could he possibly be hiding himself. True the valley was big, but if it contained more than a few of that size, it would be hard to miss.

Touma had answered other questions, like why did humans hunt dragons almost to extinction? Especially when it took a small army of humans to take down even a smaller adult dragon. “Greed, pure and simple.” Touma had said. “Dragons make their beds of gold.”

Aomine had lifted his eyebrow in surprise, “Really?” he scoffed, “Of all the stuff they told me, that was the one I didn’t believe.”

Touma laughed. “You like the feather bed in your room?”

“Yeah, its amazing.”

“It is soft and warms to your body temperature. Well dragons are very heavy and gold is a soft metal and is like a downy feather to a dragon.”

Touma had even had a few questions of his own.

“Who enchanted your sword?”

Aomine looked over at his sword, it was nothing special. It had been his sword for years before receiving the enchantment. “The king’s sorcerer.”

“Do you have any idea of the components or spell he used?”

“Nah, he just asked for a sword and some of my blood.”

He knew by the look on Touma’s face that the man knew something more about what had happened with his sword, but wasn’t going to tell him. It was subtle, but Touma always got a sad pitying look on his face when he hid some knowledge from Aomine.

Its not that he felt he was being lied to, but he wasn’t trusted to know all their secrets. Something else to remind him that he was an outsider. Aomine hadn’t wanted to deal with how that made him feel and went to bed soon after.

Now he lay here with the most important question unanswered. How did he get a dragon to volunteer to donate blood for his king? That was his mission, the king’s life depended on him, that hadn’t changed. He had to find someway to get dragon's blood to his king.

Unable to sleep, he rose to see if Touma were still awake.

There was light coming from beneath the master bedroom door. He raised a hand to knock when he heard voices.

“Kayura, please stop.” Touma said in a soft calming voice, it had a note of desperation. “Please don’t do this.”

“I need to tell him.” Kayura’s voice was near the door.

“You must not. It wouldn’t be fair to him, to put that kind of burden on his shoulders. Seijuro-sama is right, he needs to chose his own path. Just because he came here doesn’t mean he will want to stay or even should stay.”

“How can you say that?!” Kayura’s voice rose in pitch, full of agitation. “How can you do this to me? He has to stay!”

“Telling him won’t make it easier, it may even drive him away.”

“I don’t care what Seijuro says!” Aomine took a step back from the door, there was a rising note of hysteria in Kayura’s voice, “He is my son!”

There were muffled sobs and Aomine could only imagine Touma holding his wife close as she cried.

Aomine stumbled back to his room. So, that was why Kayura had been so concerned for him. She had replaced the child she lost with him. He had moved into her child’s room and taken it’s place.

He looked around the room, it now felt more haunted then ever.

 

\--------------

 

Aomine was very reluctant to leave the room in the morning. It was almost noon by the time he wandered out. He was hoping the house would be empty, but no such luck. When he entered the kitchen Touma was in his normal place, a book in hand.

At least Kayura was no where to be seen. 

Touma looked up as he entered. He smiled, “I’m glad you’re up, we were concerned your injuries were more severe than we originally thought.”

“No, I’m fine.” Aomine said, not quite meeting Touma’s eye. He was feeling strange and awkward and didn’t know what to do about it.

“Please, sit down and have some lunch.” Touma said, “Now that I know you’re okay, I can leave without worrying.”

“Thank you,” Aomine said, before grabbing a sandwich from the pile on the table. In his effort to avoid looking at Touma, his eyes landed on an object Touma was rolling back and forth with a foot. Aomine stopped eating to stare.

Touma followed his gaze, “Do you like basketball?”

Aomine completely forgot about his previous intentions and looked at Touma with a grin, “Oh Yeah.”

“Why don’t you come with me? My team is practicing this afternoon. I’m sure they would be happy to meet you.”

Touma stood tucking the ball under his arm.

Aomine hesitated, “Are you sure? I don’t have the best reputation in town now.”

Touma put a hand on Aomine’s shoulder. “Trust me, they want to meet you.”

“Okay.” Aomine inhaled a few sandwiches and followed Touma.

\--------------------

It felt amazing to hold a ball in his hands again. Aomine dribbled and shot, feeling his muscles loosing with each second. He’d really missed this; the sound of the ball hitting wood, the feel of leather against his palm, the thrill of the net swishing after a shot. At no time in his life had he felt freer than when playing basketball. Part of his spirit soared as he flowed over the court. It was like an amazing energy burned inside him and this was the only outlet. Here his body and soul truly became one.

He was so engrossed in the feeling that he missed the arrival of Touma’s friends. A red haired man picked up the ball he just dunked, tossing it back to him.

“Aomine,” Touma called, waving him over, “I’d like you to meet my friends. Shin, Ryo, and Seiji.”

Shin was the red head, with a soft smile and gentle sea green eyes. Seiji was blonde with a bang more annoying than Touma’s. It covered a full quarter of his face, completely blocking one lavender eye. He put off a cool reserve that didn’t really invite you to get close. Ryo had a mane of black hair pulled sloppily back in a pony tail. His blue eyes were bright and welcoming, matching the smile on his face. The men were all about the same height, except for Ryo who was several inches shorter than the rest.

They were looking at him expectantly, but he didn’t know what they were waiting for.

Then a loud voice filled the room. “All Right!” Arms were thrown around Ryo’s and Seiji’s necks. Ryo laughed and Seiji looked completely offended at being squeezed to the big man’s chest. “I’ve been waiting for this for weeks.”

“Shuu!” Seiji said with stiff anger.

“Oh, don’t give me that tone. You can’t fool me Blondie; you’ve been just as excited as me for the season to start.” He released his two friends just to hug the other two as well. He turned to Aomine, his hand out. “Hey Aomine, nice to see you again.”

Shuu’s grip was firm and confident; Aomine imagined he would handle a ball very well. The warm genuine welcome put Aomine at ease.

With Shuu’s arrival something clicked into place and the atmosphere changed. There was a relaxation or natural rhythm. It was like they were five pieces of one unit, so only when they were together did everything become right.

“So,” Ryo said, “we have six players, that is enough for a game.”

It sounded great to Aomine, but he hadn’t seen any of them play before and three of them were complete strangers. It would be difficult to be on a team with them.

Shuu moved to stand between Aomine and Touma. “I say we do team “ao” versus team “Ryo”. That should give each of us a Center, Shooter, and Power forward.”

Seiji’s eyes were cool and mocking, “Sounds good, we can beat team “aho” anytime.”

Shuu grinned, “Bring it on Blondie.”

Everyone was smiling and relaxed, so Aomine assumed that this was normal interaction for the two teammates.

\--------------

Each team moved to an opposite side of the court to warm up. He soon found out that Touma and Seiji were the shooters. Not like Shintaro, but impressive none the less.

Shuu came to stand next to him as Touma shot. “Let me warn you about Ryo. He may be a little shorter, but he is full of fire. Once he gets warmed up, he’s really hard to stop, so don’t under-estimate him. Shin may look all nice and sweet, but once we get under the basket, he’ll dig in and fight hard.” Aomine watched the other team, trying to determine how they would play. Comparing it to the comments by Shuu. “Seiji is a good shooter, but Touma is better. I tend to use brute strength to make my plays, while Shin will use finesse. He is usually our point guard, but he can play the center position just fine. We don’t get to play each other very often, so it should be interesting.”

Aomine could tell Shuu was pumped to play the game. “What did you mean when you said you were waiting for the season to start?”

“The year is broken into two seasons, three man teams and five man teams. The three man team season just ended. The Miracles had an exhibition match last week to close the season. During the three man season, none of the five man teams can practice or play games. Now we get two months of practice, then there will be a tournament. The winner gets to play a game against The Miracles.”

“What’s the big deal about The Mir-” Aomine was cut off by a call from the other team.

“Hey,” Ryo yelled, “are we going to play or stand around chatting all afternoon?”

“Well, if you are in that much of a hurry to lose,” Touma replied.

\-------------

The battle was fierce. They knew each other really well and had no compunction of taking advantage of every weakness. No one pulled any punches going for the win. 

Shuu really did use raw power as his primary weapon. Once he got a hand on the ball, it was like a vice, it wasn’t going anywhere. Unfortunately, he was slower than Shin, so the red head did his best to beat Shuu to the jump. Most of Shuu’s rebounds went to Touma for three pointers. Touma’s air-time was amazing; Seiji could complete a full jump and land while Touma was in the air. 

Aomine admired the other player’s plays, but he kept most of his attention on Ryo. Shuu had been right, Ryo burned hotter and hotter the longer the game went. It was a thrill to play and have someone push him to try. He was much less experienced than the other men, but he made up for it with pure skill.

The first time he made his formless shot, they stopped and stared. Ryo turned back to him grinning “show me that again.” 

Ryo stuck tight to him and it took some tricky stepping to get free. He was a little faster and taller, so he used them to his advantage. But Ryo played very aggressive and put a lot of pressure on him. He was surprised at how good a job Ryo did of shutting him down.

The game was close, Aomine’s team lost, but it was a great game.

The next afternoon found them again at the court; the Ronin Warriors (the name of Touma’s team) had time reserved for a couple hours in the afternoon for their practices. 

This time they changed up the teams, but Ryo’s team still managed to win. The third day in a row Ryo’s team won, Aomine had been lucky enough to be on his team this time.

“Hey Touma,” Aomine asked as they walked home after practice, “what is it with Ryo? How does he keep pulling out the wins?”

Touma smiled. “Ryo is special and has power to burn.” Touma chuckled to himself, Aomine didn’t get the joke. “Ryo is a rare type of Kyokubu; he has the blood of multiple dragons in him.”

“Wow, that’s amazing.”

Touma nodded a special smile on his face, “he really is.”

Aomine slowed down as he saw Kayura standing at the door of the house.

“Touma,” he said coming to a stop.

The man turned back look at him questioningly. “Yes?”

Aomine had decided it was time to confront the issue. He couldn’t continue living in that house without doing something about the situation. “I heard you and Kayura arguing the other night.”

The expression on Touma’s face became wary. “Okay.”

“She called me her son.”

Touma’s mouth opened in surprise, worry filled his eyes. “Aomine-”

“I’ve decided I don’t mind.” Aomine continued quickly.

“What?”

“You see I don’t remember my mother and it's kind of nice to have someone care about me.” Aomine rubbed the back of his head, “But I don’t know how to act around her.”

Touma looked both sad and relieved. “Well,” he said gently, “you should just be yourself. Do what feels naturally to you. But if you start to feel uncomfortable or unhappy, you should say something. We don’t want to be a burden to you.”

Aomine nodded, “But I want something from you too.”

Touma frowned, “I’ll do what I can, what do you want?”

“Introduce me to a dragon.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

True to his word, Aomine let Kayura fawn over him. When she hovered too much he would tug on her hair affectionetly and tell her he was a big boy who could take care of himself. She would blush and back off a little. There weren’t anymore tears and even Touma looked more relaxed.

Touma agreed to arrange a meeting with Tetsuya, the blue dragon that had saved Aomine’s life. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place where he’d heard it.

He continued to practice with The Ronin Warriors, improving every day. It was easier to shake Ryo now, but it was still challenging play.

One afternoon, about a week and a half later, Touma asked, “Hey Aomine, want to play some more ball?”

Aomine looked outside, it was getting dark, long past the Warriors’ normal practice time. “The guys coming?”

Touma shook his head. “There was a cancellation at the arena and the team practicing could use a couple extra players.”

“Sure.” He’d play basketball all day every day if that were an option.

Soon they were entering the Arena, Aomine could hear a ball thudding against the court. As the player came into view, he watched the man jump from the free throw line to dunk the ball into the hoop.

“Holy shit,” Aomine gasped. It was incredible; that anyone could jump that far, let alone maintain height enough for a dunk. Aomine was really impressed.

The man turned at the sound of Aomine’s voice. He saw dark red hair and matching eyes.

Son of a Bitch! It was that Bastard Taiga!

Aomine was ready to cross the court and punch him in the face. This time he wasn’t going down with one punch. The was going to lay the bastard out.

As if sensing his intention, Touma gripped Aomine’s arm.

“What the hell Touma?!” Taiga roared, “why did you bring HIM here?!”

“Hopefully, so I can beat the shit out of you!” Aomine yelled back.

Touma tightened his grip, “I heard Ryouta cancelled and I believe you and Aomine have some issues to resolve. What better way to do that then with a little One-on-One?”

The two men glared at each other.

“Does the Aho even know how to play?” Taiga asked.

“I play well enough to beat you Asshole!”

“Oh yeah?! Bring it, let’s see what you’ve got Ahomine.” Taiga taunted, throwing the ball at Aomine.

 

\--------------------

Sweat dripped down soaking Aomine’s shirt. He’d never played against such a strong opponent. Every minute that passed, he felt himself getting stronger. Each play, each fake, each shot, each block, he was improving just by being on the court with Taiga.

As much as he wanted to hate him, he was having the time of his life.

He could tell Taiga was enjoying it too. His face was more relaxed, red eyes intense and focused.

The game was a blow away, Taiga was out scoring him ten to one, but Aomine wasn’t quitting. Each moment brought him closer to matching Taiga. If he played long enough he would be Taiga’s equal; he could feel it in his bones. Their play styles were similar, their intensity of the game the same; yes on day he would stand here against Taiga and win.

He had learned more from his games with the Warriors then he thought. As he stood on the court, he imagined he was Ryo. How would he stop a player who was faster and could jump higher? He’d stick tight, not give them room to move, force them to throw the ball faster and more awkwardly than they want.

Invading Taiga’s space, Aomine applied the pressure, remembering the intesity of Ryo’s eyes.

Taiga’s next throw missed.

Play continued.

Taiga was still scoring, but Aomine’d slown him down. The feirceness of their play had his blood singing. It pulsed through him, he didn’t know how his skin could contain the power he felt flowing through him.

He watched as Taiga stepped back, his body going loose and relaxed, the ball lightly swaying in his hands. The red eyes watched him with a half-lidded gaze. He saw the crimson irises spark, he could feel the energy roll off him, something was happening.

“Taiga-kun.” a voice spoke.

The red-head blinked rapidly, then looked down to his right.

Aomine looked, but he didn’t see anything. Taiga let the ball drop and ruffled blue hair with his left hand.

A man with blue hair stood at Taiga’s side, his hand resting on Taiga’s arm.

Aomine jumped back in shock, “What the fuck! When did he get here?”

The man looked at him with a blank expression. “I’ve been here the whole time.”

Aomine didn’t really pay attention to what was said. He was too busy staring at eyes the color of the sky. Quickly looking between large blue eyes and angry red, he’d seen these eyes before. His brain felt like it was going to explode.

“Holy Shit! It’s you! You’re the dragons!”

 

\-------------------

“Took you long enough to figure it out Dipshit.” Taiga said.

“Taiga-kun!” Tetsuya scolded.

Taiga glared at Aomine, but didn’t say anything more.

Aomine for once didn’t rise to the bait. His mind was spinning. The dragon that saved his life was standing before him. A man almost a foot shorter than him, thin and pale; how was he a dragon?

“I don’t understand.” Aomine finally said.

“Dragons are made of magic,” Touma said gently, “they can assume different forms. Most prefer an intelligent form, thus humans.”

Taiga snorted and Tetsuya stabbed him in the side with his hand.

Aomine frowned, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were trying to fucking kill us, Moron! Why would we tell you anything?” Taiga snapped.

Aomine was pissed, but he couldn’t argue that one. Still, he had realized his mistake; he didn’t want to kill anyone. “Is there more you’re not telling me?”

“Yes.” All three said at once.

“Aomine,” Touma said, “I am permitted to provide certain answers if you ask the right questions, but there are secrets I am not allowed to reveal.”

How the hell was he supposed to know what to ask? There was some great big puzzle he was supposed to figure out and he didn’t even know where to start. So, he would ask what he wanted to know, and then worry about what he was supposed do then.

Aomine looked at Tetsuya, “why did you save me?”

“Seijuro told him to protect you,” Taiga said bitterly.

“Taiga-kun,” Tetsuya said, “don’t be cruel.”

Taiga glared at Tetsuya, “He asked you to do it, because he knew I would never hurt you. He used you against me.” Taiga moved his gaze to Aomine, “but if you had hurt Hiro or Kisa, I would have killed you. I don’t care what Seijuro said.” His hands were clenched in fists, fury vibrated off him in waves. The red head turned and stomped out of the arena.

Tetsuya sighed, watching the man leave.

“I’m sorry Aomine-kun.” Tetsuya said, “He is still very angry. It was his responsibility to watch the children. Hiro is very clever and got away; Taiga-kun blames himself for the kids being in danger.”

Aomine was ashamed looking back on what he had done, but he couldn’t change it. “I’m sorry,” he said.

Tetsuya nodded, “I understand and so will Taiga once he forgives himself.”

Aomine didn’t know if he deserved Taiga’s forgiveness or anyone else's, but they seemed determined to give it. He still didn’t understand why, but was learning to just accept it.

“You wished to meet me Aomine-kun?” Tetsuya asked, “Was that the only reason?”

That’s right; he still had a mission to accomplish. He would worry about the rest later. “Would you give me some of your blood to take to my king?”

There was a pregnant pause, Tetsuya and Touma exchanged looks, before he turned back to Aomine.

“It's not that simple,” Tetsuya said hesitantly. “I can’t just give you some of my blood to give to the king.’

“Shintaro said the blood had to be from a living dragon.”

“Yes, but that dragon has to give his own blood.” Tetsuya said, “And in the giving will the human to live. It is magic, like a spell, but more intuitive.”

“Okay, so come with me. I’ll take you to Touou and you can heal the king.”

“I’m not sure that is wise,” Touma said. “There are a lot more humans who will want to kill him out there. There is a reason dragons stay in the valley. The outside world is not a safe place for a dragon.”

Tetsuya stared at him steadily. They spent a few minutes in silence. Pale blue eyes staring into dark blue, Aomine didn’t know what he was seeing, but he waited.

“I will go with you.”

“Tetsuya,” Touma said worriedly, “Are you sure, I-”

Tetsuya nodded, “I will speak with Seijuro. He entrusted Aomine to me, I will help him complete his task.”

“Who is this Seijuro?” Aomine asked.

“He is the Emperor, king of the Dragons.”

\--------------------

Aomine sat with Touma on the couch. He was hoping that the right questions would come to him, but so far he was coming up blank.

“So, do you think the Emperor will let Tetsuya come with me?”

“It’s possible, but it is hard to predict what Seijuro will do. He thinks so many steps beyond the rest of us.”

Aomine was quiet, if Tetsuya didn’t go with him, he didn’t know what his next move would be. He was tempted to stay, maybe speak with the Emperor himself. But, if Tetsuya couldn’t convince Seijuro, then what chance did he have? Persuasion wasn’t exactly his strong suit.

He didn’t want to leave empty handed. He didn’t want to leave...

Aomine almost smacked himself on the face. It had been staring him in the face for days. He wanted to stay. Nijitani had become more of home to him then Touou had ever been. He wanted to stay in this house pretending to be Kayura’s son. He wanted to play basketball with the Ronin Warriors, hell he even wanted to play Taiga again. He wanted to spend evenings at Seirin, laughing with Teppei and watching Riko and Junpei pretend to not be together.

Suddenly the ground trembled and a roar could be heard in the distance.

Touma sighed, “It sounds like Taiga just found out.”

\------------------

Aomine adjusted his pack as he made his way across the field. Today was the day; he and Tetsuya were headed back to Touou. They were meeting at Teppei’s to gather supplies. He calculated four days to Touou from here, if they didn’t get lost in the mountains.

Kayura hadn’t wanted him to go, but she didn’t try to talk him out of it, but she also didn’t stay to say goodbye. Aomine was disappointed, to not see her this morning when he left.

Tetsuya had stopped by to finalize their travel plans. He hadn’t seen Taiga since the night they played ball, but he had heard about the fighting that ensued. Taiga had hollered and screamed at Tetsuya, but to no avail. The red dragon was furious and went so far as to confront the Emperor in an attempt to stop Tetsuya from leaving the valley. The rumor was Taiga limped away from the confrontation and was now refusing to see Tetsuya.

It was enough to almost change Aomine’s mind. But he reminded himself, he didn’t really have much choice, if he wanted to save the king. It turns out he did. He would risk the dragon’s anger. King Imayoshi was the only one in Touou to treat him like a person. To find some value in the orphan roaming the streets. Now he had a chance to return the kindness and he would. Not that Imayoshi was a nice sweet person; he was a royal bastard, literally. But he ruled the kingdom better than his father. He believed the term was ‘harsh but fair’, that was Imayoshi, when you could get past his smirking condescending mask.

Aomine stopped; he had just exited the trees and looked over a meadow. He was back. This was where he met Tetsuya for the first time. It didn’t take much imagination to see the golden dragons tumbling in the grass or the huge red dragon standing over him.

His mind started to live the moment over again, so he wasn’t terribly surprised when a stream of fire engulfed him.

Aomine threw himself to the ground rolling away from the flames. Pulling his body tight, he hid behind his shield against the next blast. Fire rippled around him, scorching his clothes and causing his hair to smoke. The heat was amazing he could feel his shield getting hotter with each passing second.

There was a break in the assault and a deep voice rumbled above him. “You shouldn’t have come back.”

Aomine looked; Taiga had every reason to want him dead, but was surprised to not see the red dragon he was expecting. The dragon before him was gray, not as big as the red, but no less deadly. The gray dragon drew in a breath and Aomine prepared to brace behind his shield. He only had to hold out long enough for what he knew was coming.

Sure enough, just before the dragon breathed, Tetsuya was between them.

Aomine lifted his head hearing Tetsuya speak dragon at the other dragon. It didn’t work, the dragon blasted Tetsuya. The blue turned his head, but didn't move, protecting Aomine from the flames. Aomine watched in shock, the gray wasn’t holding back. When the flames stopped it lunged forward, biting down where the blue neck and shoulder met. Tetsuya screamed.

The gray shook him like a dog with a toy and tossed him to the side.

“Tetsu!” Aomine screamed. He was going to run to the blue dragon when the gray turned back to him. One clawed foot crushed him into the ground.

Aomine’s body was consumed by pain. He could feel his bones breaking.

The dragon gave a twist of its foot, like you would squish a bug, before moving off.

For a moment he couldn’t feel anything but consuming pain. He took a ragged breath and immediately coughed up blood. Something was very wrong, he couldn’t breathe properly, his limbs wouldn’t move. He lay staring into the sky.

A face appeared before him.

Long blue hair framed tear filled blue eyes.

Kayura

Aomine tried to move his mouth, desperate to speak.

Run, he wanted to scream. Run, Kayura, run!

Her lips moved, but he couldn’t hear her words.

Run, he silently begged, run. He didn’t want to watch her die.

Please run.

She cradled his head in her lap, rocking him gently. He couldn’t feel it, but he could see the sky swaying.

A shadow fell over them. Kayura looked up, her face did not show any fear. Determination and rage gripped her features. Blue sparks shot from her eyes, and as he watched she was consumed by blue lighting. Then she was gone.

Aomine thought there were tears running from his eyes, but he couldn’t be sure. A deep darkness consumed his sight.

\---------------------

“Daiki”

“Daiki”

“It's going to be okay, Daiki, mommy’s here”

“I’ve got you Daiki.”

“Daiki”

“Daiki”

The words filtered through the fog, drawing him from the darkness.

Gently hands stroked his hair.

“Please, come have some rest, he will be okay.” another voice spoke.

“No, I’m not leaving till he wakes.”

“You need to sleep, it's been four days.”

“Not until I see his eyes.”

“Shintaro said he would live, you can trust him.”

“Not until Daiki wakes. I can rest then.”

The stroking continued, warm liquid dripped on his cheeks and was gently wiped away.

“I won’t leave my Daiki.”

Slowly, Aomine lifted his eyelids to gaze at the face above him.

Kayura gazed down at him; a loving smile graced her lips.

“Hello, baby.” She continued to stroke his hair, “I’ve got you, and it's all going to be okay.”

He gave a small nod, before giving in and slipping back in to unconsciousness.

 

\---------------

 

The next time he awoke, Touma sat in a chair by his side reading.

He must have made some kind of sound, because Touma looked up. Relief filled his eyes. No matter what he had said to Kayura, he had been worried too.

Aomine struggled to speak, but his throat only rasped.

“Its okay son, I’ve got it.” Touma put a hand behind his head lifting him as he held a glass of water to his lips and Aomine drank gratefully. The cool liquid soothed his sore throat.

“Tetsu?” He finally forced from his tortured throat.

Touma nodded, “he is going to be fine. He wanted to be here, but Taiga isn’t having any of it. Tetsuya is nest bound until he fully recovers. The guys at Seirin have been taking turns reporting to him on your condition.”

Aomine closed his eyes resting for a moment. The last thing he remembered was Kayura leaning over him.

“How?”

A look of sorrow and pride lit Touma’s eyes. “Kayura saved you both.”

There was only one answer that made sense. If she saved them, then she had to be a, “Dragon.” he rasped.

Touma helped him drink some more, before making him lie back down.

“Yes, we are dragons.” Touma said, “I have wondered these five days, what I would say to you when you woke. I finally decided, if you guessed the truth, then I would tell you, no matter what Seijuro wants. If not, we would go on pretending.”

Aomine nodded, waiting. There was no reason to torture his throat more, if Touma was ready to talk.

“Many years ago, Kayura and I had a son. Dragon children spend a long time in the egg before they are born. We are able to get to know them as we wait. Eggs are kept in a central nest with other dragon eggs. It forms a bond between the hatchlings increasing the chances of a strong community among naturally solitary creatures. One day we returned to find the guardian dragon dead and five eggs stolen.” Touma swallowed hard, “Their names were Taiga, Tetsuya, Momoi, Kyo, and Daiki. I can’t describe to you the pain of our loss. Kyo’s mother killed herself; her husband was the dragon guarding the nest. Taiga’s parents left to search and haven’t returned. Kayura went a little mad, but over time she recovered.”

Touma paused to help him take another drink.

“We were sure all was lost, but one day Seijuro announced he was leaving the valley and would return soon. I have to say we were all concerned, but he is the Emperor and his decisions have always proven correct. Two months later he brought Taiga and Tetsuya home with him and the people at Seirin. Apparently Tetsuya and Taiga found each other, and then through some adventures gathered the humans of Seirin around them. They are Taiga’s Kyokubu. It gave us hope that someday the others might be found.” The intensity of Touma’s stare might have bothered him if he had been strong enough, but he just waited expectantly, too exhausted for strong emotions. “Then you came walking into the valley and it was like our prayers had been answered.”

Aomine coughed, clearing his throat for the next question. He knew the right question now.

“Am I a dragon?”

Touma’s gaze was solemn but proud. “You are an AoRyu, a blue dragon.”

\-------------------

Aomine lay staring at the ceiling. It had been another whole day and he was staying awake for longer periods of time. His parents, god that felt weird, finally let him have some time alone. They had been hovering badly.

Kayura had been fluttering around the room, straightening and fluffing. He really just needed some peace and quiet. She came over and adjusted his pillow for the thousandth time. He gently grasped her wrist. “Mom, I just need some time alone.”

She stood there stunned, staring at him in silence.

He released her wrist, watching quietly. The movement snapped her out of her trance. She wrapped her arms around his head, hugging him to her chest. “O-okay,” Kayura said, he could hear the tears in her voice, “whatever you need.”

She placed a kiss on his forehead and ruffled his hair, before quickly leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Aomine leaned back into his pillow with a sigh.

A dragon.

He had come all this way to find dragons and all he had to do was look into a mirror. It was so overwhelming, he didn’t know if he quite believed it. 

He lifted his hand staring at it; he didn’t feel like a dragon. There was no huge power or presence pushing to get out of him.

During one of his conversations with Touma, he’d asked “how do you change into a dragon?”

Touma shook his head. “We don’t change into dragons, so much as let go of our human forms. It is like closing your eyes. Muscles hold the position and your senses change. When you relax the muscles open and your senses change back. We aren’t humans turning into dragons, but dragons who look like humans.”

“Why have I always been human?”

“I don’t know, but I can say that there is magic around you, in you. Something is keeping you in this form. Seijuro and Shintaro are looking into it.”

A dragon who wasn’t a dragon. How fucking pathetic was that?

A month ago all he wanted was to serve the king and play basketball. Now, nothing made sense. What was he supposed to do? He wanted to stay in the valley; he could freely admit that to himself now. Touma and Kayura wanted him to stay, but there were others that wanted him gone. Not just gone, but dead. His presence put others at risk.

Shintaro had come by to check on him. His newly found parents hadn’t been willing to discuss his injuries, but Shintaro had no such qualms.

“You should be dead,” Shintaro said bluntly. “Your rib cage collapsed, shredding your lungs, a bone punctured your heart, and your spine was broken in seven places, fractured skull, blown ear drums, internal hemorrhaging, lacerated bowel, and multiple breaks in both arms and legs. Plus, a crushed hip.”

Aomine put up with the poking and prodding as long as the doctor continued to talk. “Kayura and Touma gave blood for the casting and I was able to repair most of the damage. If you had been human, there would have been no saving you. If Touma had been even fifteen minutes later, you would not have survived.”

Okay, maybe he could have sugar coated it a little bit.

“Luckily, Virgo’s were ranked first that day and you had your lucky item.”

“What was that?” Aomine asked through gritted teeth as the green haired man applied pressure to his ribs.

“Fire.”

He would have laughed if he hadn’t been in so much fucking pain. The dragon had attacked him with his lucky item. What a joke.

The doctor had left, leaving behind a new pile of leaves and warnings that he should remain bed ridden for another week.

Aomine didn’t know what orders were given to Tetsuya, but the light blue dragon did come by for a visit.

Taiga stepped into his bedroom with Tetsu in his arms. The sight scared him, as none of his own injuries had. The young man looked so small and fragile in the red head’s arms. Bandages wrapped around his neck, arms, shoulders, and torso. One arm had been bandaged to his body to prevent any kind of movement.

“Tetsu-,” Aomine began, but Taiga was glaring at him so intensely, he didn’t feel he would be able to say anything right. He didn’t even blame him. He’d almost gotten Tetsuya killed, it was his entire fault.

“Taiga-kun,” Tetsuya said softly, “lay me down beside Aomine.”

Aomine watched Taiga’s arms tighten for a moment, reluctant to part with his charge. Carefully, Aomine moved toward the wall to give them as much room as possible. Reluctantly, Taiga placed the smaller man on the bed.

“Please, go see how everyone is doing at Seirin.” Tetsuya said.

Taiga frowned, “I thought we were going there after we left here?”

Tetsuya sighed, “Give them my apologies; I would rather go home after this. I feel like getting more rest.” He looked up at Taiga with tired eyes.

“I knew we shouldn’t have come here.” Taiga said, clenching a fist, “You aren’t healed enough.”

“Taiga.” Tetsuya said quietly.

“Okay,” Taiga said, “I’ll go and as soon as I get back we’ll head home.” With that Taiga quickly left.

Tetsuya turned his head to look at Aomine, they lay quietly for a few minutes after the door closes.

The blue dragon looked pale; there were a few angry red scratches along his jaw and temple that Aomine hadn’t seen from across the room.

“I hate to agree with Taiga, but maybe you shouldn’t have come.” Aomine said, finally.

Tetsuya shook his head, “I am not tired, but we would not be able to speak freely with my partner standing over us. He blames himself much more than he blames you, but it is difficult to frown and yell at one’s self.”

Aomine nodded, he could understand that.

“I’m sorry, Tetsu,” Aomine looked back at the ceiling. “You should have left me.”

“Aomine-kun, I would no more leave you, then I would leave Taiga.” Tetsuya shifted and brought he free hand out to touch Aomine’s hand. “We were nest mates, it was always intended that we would look out for and take care of each other.” He squeezed Aomine’s hand. “If Taiga had been there he would have protected you too. I didn’t do anything special.”

Aomine snorted, “Taiga would have helped that guy. He’d have been happy to see me gone.”

He didn’t turn his head, but he could feel Tetsuya’s gaze intensify. “Taiga never tried to kill you.”

That made him look, “What the hell do you call what happened in the field?”

Tetsuya’s blank stare was a bit unnerving, but there was a slight curving of the mouth, a small ironic smile. “Taiga was kicking your ass.”

“Exactly.” Aomine huffed.

“You’ve been in a real dragon fight. Haizaki tried to kill you. Compare that to your confrontation with Taiga.” 

He remembered Taiga roaring, knocking him around and Tetsuya getting between him and the flames. It had hurt, but Tetsuya was right, Taiga could have done a whole lot more damage.

“Then why did you step in?” Aomine asked.

“You weren’t ready to see the truth. If you had walked away from dragon’s flame without any major damage, there would have been a lot of confusion.”

“How long have you known I was a dragon?”

“From the moment you stepped into Seirin.”

“You were there?”

Tetsuya nodded. “I work there.”

“I don’t remember seeing you.” Aomine said frowning.

“Strangers rarely do.”

“So, if you knew, who else knew?”

Again that tiny curling of a lip appeared, “Everyone.”

Aomine blinked, shaking his head, “So, you’re saying that I’m the only one who didn’t know?”

Tetsuya nodded.

“Fuuuuck,” Aomine groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. “Tetsu, could you possible come up with something to make me feel dumber, than I already do.”

Tetsuya was quiet for a moment, “I heard you declare you wanted to marry Taiga.”

 

\-----------------

It was another two weeks before he was allowed out of bed. There was another week before he was able to visit Seirin. The welcome almost embarrassed him, he was glad his skin tone hid the flush on his cheeks. It was a new and wonderful experience to have friends, people who genuinely cared about his health and wellbeing.

The thought occurred to him surrounded by smiles and laughter. He cared about them too.

The attack brought something into blinding clarity for him; he was a danger to these people. In his own way, he wanted to protect them, just as much a Taiga. That Tetsuya had almost died with him, it riddled him with guilt.

Kayura, Touma, and Tetsuya were determined to protect him, but that put them in danger. Well, he could be just as determined as they were. He would protect them too.

That is why he found himself wading through knee deep snow alone. No goodbyes, no arguments, no tears, he grabbed his stuff and walked away.

It was the right decision.

Fuck, he was miserable.

\----------------------

As he entered Touou, people stepped aside giving him a wide berth. They watched him out of the corner of their eyes, fear radiated off them. You would think he’d be used to it by now. Nijitani had changed him, it made the rejection by his home city that much more obvious.

Looking at the humans scatter before him, maybe they knew all along that he was different. They had sensed something was wrong or different and kept a distance. At least now he knew why he could never be accepted.

How would he stand living here after all that had happened? He couldn’t go back to the valley; it would only bring more suffering to them.

Fuck it, he would think about that later. Right now, he just needed to get to King Imayoshi and heal him. Then he could worry about what to do next.

As Aomine approached the city gates a shadow separated its self from between two buildings. A cloaked figure came to him; pale green eyes gleamed from the folds of the hood. “Aomine, did you bring it?” The figure asked.

“Yeah,” Aomine answered, watching the man uncomfortably. He’d never cared for the royal magician, even though the king trusted him.

The man nodded, “come with me, there are some who do not want you to save the king.”

Aomine followed him back into the alleyway. They made their way around the castle. “There is a secret escape route that leads directly from the king’s rooms to a field in back.” The magician said over his shoulder. The city fell away and they followed the stone wall surrounding the castle. The mage stopped and touched the wall, a doorway appeared in the stone, they stepped through and the hole closed behind them. Once inside the mage threw back his hood, and continued moving farther into the acres of lawn behind the castle.

“So, you managed to find and kill a dragon. That is an amazing feat for one man.”

Aomine didn’t respond.

The mage stopped and turned toward him, “let me have the blood and I’ll take it to the king.”

“No,” Aomine said, “I’ll give it to the king myself.”

“At least let me see it, before you give it to him.”

Aomine glared at the shorter male. Damn Hanamiya and his nosiness, Aomine didn’t intend to tell anyone what happened. He just wanted to pay back the king.

Hanamiya grinned, “Did you kill a dragon?”

“No.”

“So, you don’t have any dragon blood.” the sorcerer sneered.

“I have dragon’s blood.”

“Then let me see it,” Hanamiya said holding out his hand.

What the hell was he supposed to say? There was not fucking way he was telling Hanamiya he was a dragon. He would open a vein for the king, but he didn't trust anyone else with the information.

“I see,” Hanamiya purred, lowering his hand, “the hatchling has learned something about himself.”

What the hell?

Aomine stared at him, stunned.

“Yes, I know all about you, AoRyu, my little hatchling.”

“What the hell are you talking about? How do you know me?” Aomine roared. Did everyone in the fucking world know about his life, but him?

“Your egg sat in my study for decades. I even named you.” Hanamiya said. “My blue dragon, Ao- Mine, Aomine.”

“What the fuck? I never met you till I was knighted by the king. And why did you have my egg?”

Aomine was getting more furious by the moment, Hanamiya was laughing at him, teasing him with his own ignorance.

“Your egg was a gift to me. Dragons are an amazing source of power, a living battery. It was never intended that you would hatch. Unfortunately, another mage attacked my dwelling and caused an explosion, which disrupted my stasis spell. When I returned you were gone, but it didn’t matter. My absorption spells were still in place, you continue to feed me magic as long as you live.”

“So, you just let me go. Allowed a dragon to roam the streets of the city?”

Hanamiya shrugged, “I had no desire to raise a child and nothing short of a magical weapon would kill you. I didn’t care what happened to you.”

Aomine took a threatening step toward the mage. “I should fucking kill you.”

The nasty grin only widened, “you can try, but I possess most of your magic and I have so many spells on you, you will never take dragon form.” Hanamiya looked over Aomine’s shoulder, “but he on the other hand doesn’t have that problem.”

Turning Aomine saw a man standing behind him. Gray hair and a gray eye stared at him with hatred. A black eye patch covered the left eye; healing wounds covered that side of his face.

“Haizaki,” Aomine felt dread settle in his gut. He thought he could take Hanamiya, mage or not, but he already knew how weak he was against the gray dragon. “What are you doing here?” 

“To finish what I started.” Haizaki relied, “Kayura won’t be coming to your rescue this time.”

Aomine carefully edged away from the dragon, easing his hand toward his sword. 

“It is actually quite amusing. Her own actions are stopping her from saving you.” Haizaki have a dry laugh, “After I stole your egg, she went quite mad. They lost count of the towns she laid waste to. Finally Akashi was forced to bind her to the valley. So, now she can never leave. I say they should have let her continue. Rid us of all the humans.” The look he Aomine was full of spite and a wish to cause pain. “She was quite the murderer you know? A sea of dragon’s blood can be laid at her door. I wonder if she sees the irony of blinding me in the same eye as my father. The father she helped kill.” 

He deliberately ignored the mentions of his mother. He couldn’t afford to make a mistake in anger. “So, you stole the eggs. Why?” Aomine asked. He wanted Haizaki to keep talking. His hand curled around the pommel of his sword. A sword completely useless against a full sized dragon, but perfect for killing a human shaped dragon.

“Power.” Haizaki said matter a factly. “If we aren’t going to wipe out the humans, we should at least be ruling them.”

Aomine could see he was getting wrapped up in his own twisted hatred. Haizaki wasn’t even seeing him anymore.

“There was an Emperor who believed in the superiority of dragons. The Dynasty was waging war against the human invasion. Emperor Talpa believed in destroying humans and dragons who got in his way.”

“How are you going to rule the human world, all by yourself?” Aomine had his sword loose in the sheath. 

“Oh, I learned from their mistakes. Humans have their roll to play. My Kyokubu have taken over major cities across the continent, with hatchlings like you powering them, no humans stand a chance.” Haizaki’s eye began to spark. “Unfortunately, you have become a problem.”

Aomine lunged forward, but his sword passed through the space where Haizaki had been.

Standing over him was a gray dragon with an empty eye socket and melted scales on the left side of its head.

Well shit.

There was nothing he could do about the dragon, so he turned to the mage behind him.

Hanymiya’s smile was firmly in place. Hands moved in circles in front of his chest, a few mumbled words and a layer of shimmering blue stood between them.

“You know mage; I did learn a thing or two while I was away.” Aomine said, stabbing the sword forward. It passed easily through the barrier and into the mage. “You can defeat a dragon with another dragon’s blood, but not with its own.”

Haizaki roared as Hanamiya fell to the ground. Aomine didn’t wait to see what the dragon would do, he started running.

He could hear the beat of wings. A gust of wind hit him and he was lifted off his feet. A clawed foot was wrapped tight around his waist. Shifting his grip on the sword, Aomine prepared to plunge it into the dragon. He could survive the fall.

“Are you okay Aomine-kun?” a voice asked.

The sword almost slipped from his grasp. “Tetsu?” He looked up and sure enough the scales were light blue.

“Hold on Aomine-kun, Haizaki is faster, but we don’t have far to go.”

“Where-” Aomine almost swallowed his tongue, as Tetsuya wheeled to the right, a burst of flame just barely missing them.

The barrel roll slowed them and Tetsuya sought to gain altitude. Haizaki was right behind them; Aomine could hear the beating of his wings.

“You’ll both die this time, Tetsuya,” Haizaki screamed.

Tetsuya rolled onto his back and Aomine had an up close view of a blazing gray eye, before they dropped out of the sky.

Haizaki tucked his wings to follow. Out of the corner of his eye Aomine saw a streak of red rush past them.

Taiga smashed into Haizaki sending them tumbling away.

Tetsuya righted himself; they skimmed over the tops of trees, before circling back. They saw the two dragons fighting among shattered trees. Taiga was obviously the larger and stronger, but Haizaki was desperate. The battle was fierce but short, Taiga pinned the gray to the ground. Haizaki screamed and thrashed, but was unable to free himself.

Aomine didn’t know why Taiga didn’t just kill him. Then another dragon landed next to the two combatants. This dragon was only a little larger than Tetsu, but it was red with a gold crest and back spines. Tetsu stayed in the air, so they were unable to hear the conversation. 

“Yo, Tetsu,” Aomine said, “who’s that?”

“Emperor Seijuro”

As they watched the gray dragon darkened until it was black as coal, then it collapsed into a pile of ash, the wind picked up and then even that was gone.

“What just happened?”

“We can make humans our Kyokubu. In that we can will them to health or death. In a similar way, we are bound to the Emperor.”

“You mean he can just kill you with a thought?”

Tetsuya gave a small laugh, “It is more complicated than that, but basically yes.”

“What now?” Aomine asked.

“I return you to the castle so you can complete your mission and heal the king.”

\---------------------

The king recovered immediately. Aomine hadn’t known it would work so well so quickly. He also wasn’t sure how much he cared for being bound to an asshole like Imayoshi. Still, he was his king and he couldn’t let him die.

It was over, the king saved, the evil dragon dead. What was he going to do now?

He trudged out the castle gate. He supposed they had given his bunk in the barracks to someone else by now. Everyone had assumed he was dead. He wondered what the fuck they had done with his basketball.

“Aomine-kun.”

Aomine jumped as the man appeared at his side. “Fuck! Tetsu!” He reached out and ruffled the blue hair.

Tetsuya swatted the hand away. “It’s Aoko, out of the valley.”

“Huh?”

“Call him Aoko, Ahomine.” Taiga said. “I’m Akagami, and this is Akashi.”

The two red heads were standing behind Tetsuya. The shorter one had a single gold eye, and a stare that was really creeping him out.

“We do not share our true names among the humans.” Akashi said.

The aura around Akashi left no doubt that this was the Emperor. “I wish to apologize to you Aomine. My desire to rescue the remaining Dynasty dragons, has led to great suffering for you.” Akashi bowed low before him. Taiga’s eyes were very wide and looked as if he wanted to run. 

The seconds dragged out and the Emperor did not rise. Now, Taiga and Tetsu were looking at him in a panic.

“Uh, no, its-its okay.”

Akashi rose, he looked completely calm and in control, but Aomine had the impression he was standing on very thin ice.

“If you have need of anything, please let me know if I can be of assistance.”

“Um, I, uh, kind of wondered...” Aomine stammered.

“Yes?”

“Tet- Aoku, said that we are all bound to you.”

Akashi nodded.

“Hanamiya said he took my ability to change from my human form. Can you do anything about that?” Aomine asked.

There was an intense calculating look in the multi-colored eyes, like he was a puzzle to be solved. “No. It isn’t within my power to break the spell on you.”

Aomine’s shoulders slumped. A few months ago, it would never occur to him to want to be a dragon. But now that he knew the chance had been taken from him, it felt like he was missing a limb he hadn’t know he had. It really hadn’t bothered him when he first found out, but now he had flown. Gliding through the air with Tetsu had been thrilling.

“We have been away long enough,” Akashi announced, pulling Aomine from his thoughts. “It is time to go back.” The Emperor turned and walked away, Taiga and Tetsuya quickly followed.

Aomine watched them go.

What was he going to do with his life now? Where would he go?

Maybe he could go search for the other eggs? Haizaki said they were given to Kyokubu, which meant they were most likely still alive.

“Yo, Aomine!” Taiga called.

Aomine blinked, “what?”

“Hurry up! Let’s go home.”

Now that he was paying attention, he saw that all three were looking back expectantly.

He couldn’t stop the grin that split across his face.

“Okay!”

 

\--------------------

 

Aomine dodged around Taiga and leapt for the basket, Taiga was right there to bat it away. Tetsuya was right there to throw it back into play.

Taiga and Aomine faced off again. He had yet to win one of their One-on-One games.

After they arrived back to Nijitani, he’d been playing every day. Tetsuya reserved them time in the afternoons, then once Taiga was done laying waste to him, they headed over to Seirin.

Aomine was a little miffed to find out that his favorite place was owned by Taiga and the red dragon was also the cook. Tetsuya was the invisible food delivery service. He had to watch what he said because you never knew when the little shit was listening.

He attempted a fake, but Taiga was right there, not letting up.

Aomine bit back a frustrated oath.

“Is that all you’ve got Ahomine?” Taiga smirked.

“No way Bakagami.” Aomine bit back.

But the truth was he was giving it his all. He’d improved with each match, but now he had hit a wall. He was so close; he knew at his core, he could take Taiga.

He dodged low to the right, Taiga stole the ball.

Taiga threw the ball back at him; it slammed into his chest hard.

“More!” Taiga put himself in Aomine’s face again.

Son-of-a-Bitch! Aomine raged silently.

As he dribbled the ball, everything slowed, Taiga was outlined in red, the net a brilliant white. He stared at the red dragon and he could see Taiga’s next move, he knew exactly what the red head would do to block him. It felt like he was moving through water, each move slow and deliberate. Aomine double faked and moved wide of the net. Taiga stuck with him, but he tossed the ball behind his back. Even as it left his hand he knew it would go in.

When he landed it was with a heavy resounding boom. He turned to look at Taiga and frowned in confusion. He was so far away.

Suddenly, Tetsuya was in front of his face, blue scales shimmering almost silver.

“Aomine-kun, come with me. Don’t think, just follow.” Tetsuya said. He flew up and out of the arena, the roof was missing.

Doing as he was told, Aomine didn’t think about it, he jumped up and followed Tetsu.

The rushing air stung his nostrils. Muscles he didn’t know he had flexed and moved. Glancing to the side, he saw large blue wings. As he flexed these new muscles they responded. His wings, the thought sank into his mind, he was flying.

There was a rush of wind as Taiga flew over him. He watched the red dip down toward Tetsuya. Taiga ran a clawed foot up Tetsu’s long neck along the spine ridge. The blue dragon darted down away from the contact. Taiga laughed and raced on, Tetsu gave chase.

Aomine started to follow, when a blue dragon appeared on his right. He’d never seen him in this form, but he knew instantly that it was Touma. There was a look of pride in the blue eyes. Another blue appeared below and he knew it was Kayura.

Dragons began to fill the air. Red, blue, green, yellow, orange, purple, and all shades in between. It amazed him that he knew many of them, instinctively recognizing them.

When he looked back at Touma, he had been joined by three more, they flew in formation together. Aomine was surprised to see the lead dragon was Shuu, with a figure riding his neck, gripping the skull spikes. Ryo waved at Aomine.

The dragons near Aomine moved off as a red and gold dragon moved in on his left.

Well done, Aomine heard in his head, congratulations Daiki.

The next word was directed at them all. Come.

Everyone fell in behind Seijuro and they flew out over the sea.

 

 

 

 

\--------------------

Hours later.

“Yo, Tetsu. How do I land?”

“Tetsu?”

 

“Tetsu!”


	2. Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are a few scenes that had no place in the story, but were rolling around in my head. So, I thought I would share them here.

Omake 1 - Haizaki vs Kayura

 

Haizaki twisted his foot grinding the disgusting hatchling into the ground. It wasn’t really a dragon; anymore than a monkey was a man. He was doing everyone a favor putting it out of its misery.

Tetsuya was struggling to stand among the trees where he’d been tossed. Haizaki made his way over to the blue dragon. It was really too bad, he didn’t have anything against the smaller dragon. Actually liked him more than most, but he was in the way. 

A tail lashed at Haizaki’s face and he pulled back, barely dodging it in time. His grin was full of teeth, he liked his prey to fight back. Lunging forward he pressed his weight on Tetsuya’s back. The smaller dragon collapsed under the strain. One pale wing was impaled by a broken sapling, a whimper of pain escaped him.

That wasn’t nearly enough. Haizaki bit down on the wing bone near the shoulder of the undamaged wing. Using his powerful neck muscles, he snapped it in two. Tetsuya shrieked in pain. 

Laughter bubbled up his throat; Taiga wouldn’t be showing up, not after his battle with Seijuro. He could take his time and kill Tetsuya slowly. Then he would have the thrill of watching Taiga go insane. The guilt of being unable to protect his partner would destroy him.

Tetsuya twisted his head around and took a breath, the fire building inside.

Haizaki locked his jaws around the blue neck, cutting off his air supply and trapping the flames. Tetsuya writhed in pain, the building pressure in his abdomen had nowhere to go, eating the oxygen in his blood. The gray bit down harder, blood ran down his jaws. A gurgling sound let him know he had punctured the trachea. 

The blue thrashed a few more times before going limp.

Satisfied Tetsuya was unconscious for now, Haizaki drug him back toward the hatchling. He planned to tear its head off and eat it, just to make sure it stayed dead.

He dropped the pale blue dragon and moved to finish his work, but he noticed it was moving. Damn little bug wouldn’t stay squished. As he came closer, he realized someone was kneeling over the body.

Haizaki cursed silently when Kayura looked up at him. This was a battle he had wanted to avoid. He didn’t want her dead; they were the last of the Dynasty dragons. She should be with him, not against him. His father had filled his head with the stories of her battles. With her they had killed more dragons then were currently living in the valley. 

She blazed with blue lightning and her human form disappeared. Glorious deep blue scales glittered in the sun. While her size was slightly smaller than his own, she was sleeker and more agile, plus, she had a few millennia more experience than he did. 

Her head weaved and bobbed as she approached. Haizaki backed away, hissing aggressively. They began dancing around each other, looking for an opening to attack.

Haizaki snapped his jaws close to her head, but she didn’t flinch, reading the bluff for what it was. Her tail lashed, drawing his attention. He almost missed the wing slicing at his head; he ducked low avoiding the blow. The move forced him right where Kayura wanted him. Her front claws wrapped around his throat. 

Kayura didn’t use a wide funnel of flame; she sent a tight concentrated stream into his eye. He writhed and struggled in her grip, trying to tear his face away from the flesh melting pain. The fire ended to be replaced by her teeth clamped over his snout. The melted scales parting easily as the sharp bones sank into his flesh. The pain was eating at him, not allowing him to think. He lashed out at her blindly, but she easily avoided his attacks, dragging him off balance with her grip.

He had to get away now. She would not stop until he was dead. Out of his good eye, he saw the remains of the hatchling. He slammed his tail down on it. He took satisfaction in the smear of blood on his gray scales. She released him with a cry to huddle over the still body. 

Haizaki took advantage of her distraction and launched himself into the sky. He looked back, but she didn’t follow. Heading south, he flew out of the valley. There was no way he was sticking around for the inevitable confrontation with Seijuro.

 

 

Omake 2 - Epilogue 1

The servants watched in horror as the king, queen, prince, and the entire council dropped dead at the same moment. 

No one moved, time stood still, locking everyone in place.

A serving dish dropped to the floor shattering the silence. Everyone fled in terror, leaving the bodies where they lay.

Deep in the dungeon, hidden behind a secret wall, something stirred. 

An egg cracked.

 

Omake 3 - Epilogue 2

 

“KYO!”

Kyo moved to the door of his cage. The terror filled scream echoed down the hall.

The door to the room burst open and the girl stumbled to a halt, tears pouring down her face.

“Tohru?!” Kyo gasped, fear running down his spine, “what’s wrong?”

Tohru sobbed and threw herself against the bars of the cage door. Reaching in she clasped his hand in hers, holding on as if her life depended on it.

“Tohru?”

“They’re dead,” she sobbed, clutching his hand tightly, her shoulders shaking. “Akito, Hatori, Shigure, Haru, and Rin, they just dropped to the floor.”

Kyo longed to pull her into his arms and comfort her, he settled for squeezing her hand. The news of his family’s death left him strangely numb. He’d hated them for so long, it left an empty feeling in his chest.

“We have to get you out of here!” Tohru gasped pulling away. She began to frantically search her pockets. “I don’t know what happened, but they will blame you.” She pulled a key from her skirt. “We have to get out before they come.”

He couldn’t believe this was happening. Tohru stood before him, her wide eyes still pouring tears, but watching him with a determined expression. “I’ll protect you.” She said.


End file.
